


Love Letters

by Itsbadgerbadgermushroom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsbadgerbadgermushroom/pseuds/Itsbadgerbadgermushroom
Summary: Series of 4 love letters focusing on each of the bros
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended listening (The Mixtape) :  
> Stay The Night - State Champs  
> Everything’s Magic - Angels & Airwaves  
> Kiss Me - New Found Glory  
> I Melt With You - Bowling For Soup  
> I Wanna Dance With Somebody - Fall Out Boy  
> The Best of Me - The Starting Line  
> Puppy Love - This Wild Life  
> With Me - Sum 41  
> Prepare to be Noticed - State Champs  
> Oxygen - New Found Glory  
> My Heart - Paramore  
> Here (In Your Arms) - Hellogoodbye  
> The Only Exception - Paramore  
> Jamie All Over - Mayday Parade

I can’t actually believe I’m doing this because I know that I don’t have a chance in hell with you but here goes…

You don’t have to say yes to this, and I won’t be at all offended if you don’t because let’s be honest – smart girls like you don’t go for guys like me (and why would you? You’re a 10 and I’m, like, a 2 on a good day) but I was wondering if you wanted to go to this school dance thing with me? It’s totally lame, I know, but I figured we could always bail and go downtown and get shakes or something if it sucks? Like a date – if you want it to be – or as friends, either is cool with me I just love to spend time with you. I’ve never been one for Chemistry but I kinda look forward to it now – you make it worth going to! I know this is kinda out of the blue, and I know we’ve never really crossed the boundaries of anything more than polite school related conversation, but I want to – cross the boundaries. I think you’re so pretty, I love the way your eyes light up when you manage to balance a really hard chemical equation, it’s like, the purest thing I’ve ever seen – really. Sometimes I ask you for help when I don’t even need it, just so I have a reason to talk to you. I guess it’s because I figured you wouldn’t want to give me the time of day otherwise. I’m not cool and I’m nowhere near as smart as you are, and you’re so far out of my league that I don’t even deserve to be seen with a girl like you on my arm but all I’m asking for is one night. One night where I can pick you up at your house, take you to the school dance and maybe grab a burger and a shake afterwards and treat you like the princess I think you are – all totally vanilla, no presumptions and no ulterior motives. If you don’t wanna, that’s fine. We’ll never speak of this again and pretend like nothing happened and if you never want to speak to me again, that’s fine too. But I really, really like you. Like, REALLY like you. And if a beautiful, sweet, funny, smart girl like you can give a dorky guy like me just one shot, I promise I’ll make it worth your while.

I guess I’ll see you in Chem, but I’ll be at the central courtyard by the big tree every day this week, you know, in case you wanna come and talk. Totally optional by the way, I’m not expecting it or anything – but it’d be cool to see you. (Gods, I’m so bad at this, I’m sorry.)

Prom x

P.S – For the sake of maintaining what shred of my dignity remains – please DO NOT listen to the mixtape – Noct snatched it off me and planted it in your rucksack last time we had Chem together, I’m sorry. He can be a real douchebag.


	2. Noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended listening: Deathbeds - Bring me the Horizon

Writing this letter is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do and I wish to Shiva that I didn’t have to do this. Meeting you and having you in my life has been the best thing that’s ever happened to me and it fucking hurts that it can’t stay this way forever, but the reality is that it simply can’t. I have to marry Lunafreya for political stabilisation – I have no choice. I tried to talk to my father and tell him that I couldn’t, that my heart belonged to another – to you – but he wouldn’t listen. It has to be this way. I am to go to Altissia to meet up with her and we are to be married immediately. I leave at sunrise. I never thought I’d be writing to you to say goodbye, I thought we’d grow old together, you know? That eventually I would take my father’s place with you right by my side where you belong and that I would give you everything you ever dreamed of. It seems so fucking stupid now, huh? Like a childhood dream, a fantasy, a sick joke. When I thought of my future, I never once thought that you wouldn’t be in it, why would I? You’ve been in my life since we were in school. Those lingering touches in Literature class and sweet, secret kisses in the library – I thought I’d have those forever and now I can’t help but feel that I took you for granted, that I took US for granted. I never told you enough how beautiful you are and how much you make me laugh. Gods, I’m going to fucking miss hearing you laugh. I’ve never been good at talking about my feelings or telling people how I feel about them and I feel so overwhelmed by regret. There’s so much I need to say to you, far more than I could ever write in a letter – I thought I had the luxury of time. That I had forever and a day to tell you all these things – a lifetime. But I don’t, at least not with you. You deserve better than some shitty letter. If I’d have known that I was never going to hold you again, to touch you again… I’m so fucking sorry. I’m sorry for everything. And you know what the worst thing about all this is? That you have to be a spectator. You have to watch all this happen.

I need you to know how much I love you and how much I wish that it didn’t have to be this way. For as long as I draw breath you will have my heart and soul and I know that whatever awaits us after this life, I will look for you again. Tides will bring me back to you.

Yours, forever.

Noctis.


	3. Ignis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended listening: Not About Angels - Birdy

My darling,

It has been a month since I last saw your radiant face and I’m not sure that I have it within myself to go any longer. Whenever I see the stars in the sky they make me think of your eyes and how they sparkled during our al fresco candlelit dinners. I wish we’d done more of them before all this happened – before our world began spinning so wildly out of control. I’m sorry that I didn’t give you as much of my time as you deserved, you needed. I’ve been so committed to my job that I often failed to see what was in front of me, I failed to see your sacrifices, everything you gave up for us – all those nights you would sit up and wait for me to come home, all those times you ate dinner alone. I wish you could be with me now, there’s so many things I know you’d enjoy seeing. You’d positively love Altissia – it’s a charming place, full of romance, it’s definitely somewhere we could spend a week or so together sampling culinary delights and riding on the gondolas (I know how much you love gondolas). There is so much uncertainty in this world and the times ahead are sure to be troubled, surely the one thing we should be clinging onto now is love? The reality for me is that I simply cannot have that luxury. I have lost count of the amount of letters I’ve written to you, letters that I’m unable to send. I knew, then. In that second the news broke that Insomnia had fallen, I felt it then. I felt you slip away. When Iris confirmed that you didn’t make it out of there, it was more of a formality than anything else because I already knew it in my heart. I already felt the stars fall from the sky and come crashing down around me, I saw the brightest star extinguish and fade into the blackness. I reach for you, every night in my dreams. I see you before my eyes, a fleeting radiance, I outstretch my hands towards you, just to touch you once more yet you always disappear before me. I wish I could have saved you, I wish I could have done something, anything. I’m sorry for leaving you behind and I’m sorry for not being there enough. I loved you more than anything and yet I am gripped by the fear that I didn’t show you enough. If my love could have saved you, you never would have died. You’d have lived forever, immortalised by my devotion for you. Perhaps one day I will allow myself to grieve for you, but not right now. Until then I will continue to remain in hope that you hear my whispers to you in the dead of night, that you hear my silent pleas for you to come back to me, to show me that you’re still here in the raindrops and in gentle breezes that touch my skin with soft caresses. If I close my eyes, it’s almost as if you never left. Almost.

Yours, eternally.

Ignis


	4. Gladio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended listening: Broken - Seether ft. Amy Lee

Y/N,

First of all I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch as much as I should have been, I’ve had to keep moving the keep my trail cold but that’s not a good enough excuse, I know that and for that I truly am sorry. I keep hoping that Noct will turn up, although I don’t know where exactly, but I just have to hope that wherever he is, he’s one step ahead of the Empire. I hope you’re keeping safe, the days aren’t as long as they used to be and I need you to be extra careful. I know that you and Iris have been looking out for each other, I’m thankful for that. She thinks of you like a sister (she keeps telling me to make an honest woman out of you but now doesn’t really seem like the right time for that, huh?) and I feel better knowing that you both have each other’s backs. I promise you that I’ll be home soon, I just need to tie a few loose ends up before I can head back to Lestallum. In the meantime let me leave you with my love.

Before I met you I always thought my sole purpose in life was to protect the line of Lucis (and it still is) but you changed all that. You showed me that I can be both the King’s Shield and be Gladio. You allow me to be the realest version of myself without fear of judgement, with you I feel whole. The only thing that keeps me going through these times apart is the knowledge that it isn’t going to be for forever, I don’t for one second take for granted that fact that you’re patient enough to wait for me. I’m sorry for putting you through this, and I know I don’t deserve you. I didn’t handle things so well when Noct disappeared, I know that, you didn’t deserve to be put through all that shit. I promise to make it up to you when I see you again. You can’t even begin to imagine how much I long to see your face again, to feel the warmth of your skin and run my fingers through your soft hair. I miss breathing you in as the sun rises, watching the orange glow bathe you in the new day, our new day. I find you in the starlight, in the soft caress of a sea breeze, I look for you. I will always look for you.

I love you Y/N, more than you’ll ever truly know. I know the future looks uncertain right now, but I know that my future has you in it. No matter what happens in this world, I will always be there for you. Things aren’t going to be easy, but we can get through anything as long as we stick together. I am yours, now and always.

Just hang on in there, okay? A couple more weeks and you’ll be in my arms, right where you belong.

Be safe.

Gladio


End file.
